Xai Citizenship Debate
The Xai Citizenship Debate is a major discussion within the United States on the subject of Xai citizenship and residency. The problem stems from the debate over whether or not the Xai can be considered American citizens. The issue was garnered international attention, and is extensively covered by the media, who too wishes to gain more insight into the subject. Some contenders believe that the Xai should be American citizens, which may convince the Xai to share their technology with the American people, while others believe that the Xai aren't even human, and the idea of offering them citizenship could be viewed as a sign of weakness, or an attempt to beg the Xai to be their friends. The official position of the Xai Ascendancy is unknown, though the Xai Public Relations Committee, the agency allowed to make statements on behalf of the Ascendancy, has stated that the matter is not of concern to the Xai government, though the XPRC does consider the matter to be of great importance to the Xai people and the future of relations between the Xai and humanity. Some are still warming up to the thought of dealing with a race of xenophobic, and pretty obviously, extremely racist fascists that dwell underground. The XPRC believes that more time is needed before the debate can truely recieve serious consideration. The Debate The Xai are the desendents of African-American slaves that escaped from their bonds in the 1830s, and fled to the safety of the American West. However, they still considered the property of American slaveowners, and the land was eventually claimed by the United States by the 1840s, though the Xai were firmly settled miles beneath the surface. Since the Xai's ancestors were born in America, and later born on American soil, many consider them to be American citizens. However, detractors believe, and some correctly so, that the Xai may not even want to be citizens of a nation they still resent for reasons that they can recall clearly. Since the Xai possess genetic memory, all of the horrors forced upon their ancestors are vivid in the minds of all the Xai, and the hatred of their American neighbors, and those that side with them is very strong. The most commonly stated reason for the Xai's hatred of white Americans from a 2010 survey, was the fact that they enslaved black Americans and never punished those responsible for it. Thus, many Xao many choose to be residents of the United States, but may never want to be citizens of the United States. This has been a source of much contemptment from critics, believing that the Xai are simply feeding off of the American people's work, and offering nothing in return. Those For Citizenship Of all those seeking to bring the Xai into American society as a whole, few Xai have been found working on that end, with most of the proponents being powerful Americans themselves who seek to gain much power, wealth, and technology from the intergration of the Ascendancy. Technology Of all the debates and arguments made for the support of Xai citizenship, that of which regarding the Xai's hyper-advanced technological edge over Earth as a whole has been at the center. As far as any scientific stduy has been able to find, the Xai are several hundreds of thousands of years ahead of the rest of humanity technologically. They has made death obselete, made the vast expanse between the stars invalid, and completely defied any of the supposed laws of physics on a whim. The power one could gain from having the Xai as an ally would cause them to completely negate any advantages held by another nation, hence the United States government's deep interest in bringing the Xai into the fold. Cures for any and all diseases and weapons technology the likes of which no one has even seen are all sitting in the hands of a people who are still angered and nursing a hatred of their forefathers' enslavement, of which remains deeply entrenched in their memory no thanks to their genetic traits. Economy The technological prowess of the Xai would present itself much greater in the global economy. The automated factories that make labor in the Ascendancy a scarcity would reverse any and all economic woes of a nation such as the United States, cementing the country's industrial power forever. Nations such as China, Germany, and Japan would be left lightyears behind as the Xai factories spread across the United States, and the wealth gained from a wholly self-sufficent economy with limitless resources produced from them would ensure American economic security for countless generations. Those who seek to give the Xai American citizenship have expressed their desire to protect American interests by reaching out to Xai who still view America as their home, a view held by many Xai today. The Xai, thanks in part to their large paychecks and social welfare, have a huge amount of cash reserves worth large sums of money in the global market. Their colonies abroad which have exposed the Xai to much beyond the isolated cities they hail from, have fostered in them the desire to purchase items from the regions they live in. Thus, their contributions to the economy, especially that of the United States, has been highly sought after. They are hard workers, and when given a chance to apply their strong work ethics to a trade, they often tend to reach for the greatest positions and excel in them beyond the expectations of those around them. The Xai usually go into work in the industrial fields and high-risk jobs that most others in the same regions would not want to do themselves, thus making Xai workers highly desirable canidates for employment. Those Against Citizenship The Xai have often been the most vocal members of those against citizenship within the United States. The reasons are many, but a few are quite notable for they are the most frequently cited for reasons against consideration of American citizenship. Economics & Politics The cost for incorporating the Xai cities into the United States in regards to making new signs bearing the Xai written language, issuing new passports, dealing with the diplomatic horrors regarding their foreign colonies, and fostering a desire for American citizens to accept their new highly conservative, and expectingly influential neighbors into the country would be impossible to comprehend. The simple fact of the matter is that no American lawmaker wants to be the one to ask that tax-paying citizens of the United States flip the bill for the expenses to perform all of the transactions needed to perform the intergration needed to bring the Ascendancy and its own citizens into the United States. To do so would be tanamount to performing political suicide, and for an action that most groups on both sides of the matters are still dubious of. Politically speaking, the Xai would become immensely powerful in the American political world. Highly intelligent, having strong work ethics, and possessing skills far greater than those of a human, the Xai would surpass all of their human peers, as has already been shown by the few Xai operating in the government. They psionic trait possessed by the Xai make them adept at discovering the secrets of opponents, shifting the opinions of an audience, and tactfully navigating themselves in the hostile world of politics which many greater men and women have been consumed. The dangers of a Xai politicians in an enviornment they would naturally excel in make them a powerful threat. The fact that they could very realistically overthrow the government, and establish a government of their own in the United States, would be a detrimental threat that no American would wish to endure. Religion The Xai are a devout people, following the Bible's examples and proclamations, and viewing it as the pillar of their individual lives. For the Xai, being a Christian is more of a statement or an affiliation, it is their way of life and the guiding principle by which their govern and conduct themselves. Thus, when such debates as abortion and gay rights come up, the Xai are the first to denouce both. The wave of gay rights advocates across the United States has been one of the motivating factors for the Xai despising the American people. They hold to the belief that marriage is a sacred institution created by God, for the sole purpose of bring a man and a woman together in a contract second only to their devotion to him. Thus, when LGBT groups attack them for the Bible-based stance against gay rights, the Xai lash out, often violently. Second is that of abortion. The Xai often quote the Bible's statement of the preciousness of life and the fact that God recognizes the beginning of a human life in the womb. To the Xai, abortion is no different than murder. However, women's rights groups have attacked the Xai for attempting to shackle the minds of their women and control their bodies. But whenever the Xai try to reason with them on the subject, having Xai women do the talking for them, these groups often cite brainwashing and conditioning as reasons for their stance, angering Xai women and alienating one of the precious few channels the American government has with the Xai. This results in the Xai pushing themselves further and further away from those seeking to access their technology and knowledge. Finally, and perhaps the most important is the Xai's views of atheism. The Xai can understand the beliefs the one needing an abortion, and the homosexual desires one may possess since birth. However, the refusal to acknowledge or even denounce the existance of God is unforgivable, and the Xai do not tolerate it. The air of superiority some atheists may have, when the Xai believe they have no reason for it (they on the other hand are ''indeed ''superior to humans, justifying their boasts), is one of the reasons the Xai flee cities such as New York City and much of the East Coast. The Xai's views of atheists was pretty much topped off by a statement made by Xai politician, Juliana Cleaver in 2003: "Not every bad person is an atheist, but every atheist is a bad person." Fascism The Xai hold to the belief that not only are the superior to humanity, but they are indeed the true rulers of the world, and the only ones entitled to make any major global decisions. This fervent belief is not only akin to Nazism, but practically a carbon copy of the ideology despised across the globe. Those fighting against handing the Xai citizenship in the United States make every effort to make known the fact that the Xai are fascists through and through, and that they are determined to rule the world, a fact that the Xai make no effort in hiding. In 2005, the Xai leadership met in a small building in Germany, one of the few appearances they have ever made together outside of Oxida Nova, to honor an unnamed man for reasons unknown. Three weeks later, a report was released by the German government that the Xai leaders had been at the location of Adolf Hitler's bunker during the latter years of World War II, and were there to honor the memory of the man who shared so many of their views. Angered by the discovery, human rights groups demanded swift action against the Xai, though nothing could be done about since the Xai were perfectly within their right to do so, and they had committed no crime. The fact that they later went on to officially deticate a day in memory of Hitler's death, even commemorating dozens of parks and statues to the man, stunned many around the world, and officially turned Israel into an enemy of the Xai Ascendancy. The XPRC failed to resolved the matter, and it remains a sore point in the citizenship debate whenever brought to the media's attention. Category:Xai Ascendancy